Til Death Do Them Part
by Aineshi
Summary: Nozomu reflects on how selfish it is of Kyo to keep Yuya from everyone else. Drabble-ish.


**Disclaimer**- No, I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo. Though I wish I did. Don't we all?

**Author's Note**- My first Samurai Deeper Kyo fic hehehe. A simple drabble, more or less, tried writing in a different style. Hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

"This place is truly beautiful," Nozomu thinks to himself. There are no walls, no desks, no beds, no chairs, no furniture whatsoever, but that's alright. Nozomu is never tired here. Nobody is, for in this place one does not need anything. This is the final resting place of spirits: a simple, lucid, peaceful haven.

The surroundings are completely white, save for a few floating spirits fluttering about the area. The floor beneath is transparent, like glass, and allows Nozomu to view the inhabitants of the world beneath him. One certain house, however, captures his attention, and a small smile graces his lips as he remembers who lives there.

It is the house of Shiina Yuya, his beloved younger "sister". She isn't related to him by blood, but that's alright. He loves her just as much anyways. Slowly, the door to the wooden shack slides open and the young woman he was thinking about moments before steps out, lugging a heavy wicker basket to carry in the laundry that is drying nearby.

Once she is outside, Nozomu can see clearly how much she is grown. She stretches her toned, fair arms to the sky, rolling back the soft material of her peach-colored kimono in preparation for the labor ahead. Her slender, graceful figure indicates that she is a woman, and quite an attractive one at that. She isn't drop-dead-gorgeous, but the fierce passion that rages behind glimmering viridian eyes, the silken wave of her golden hair, and the healthy blush that flushes her delicate skin give her an inexplicable beauty.

She looks no older than 26, but in reality is almost a hundred and fifty two years old. One would never guess because one would never fathom it. Neither a single wrinkle nor gray hair blemishes her body. She has given birth to seven children and has nineteen grandchildren and four great-grandchildren. Nozomu knows all their names and faces by heart. Almost all her friends have passed away, except for some of her Mibu acquaintances, though they are elderly by now and do not exhibit the same youthful expression as she does. Sanada Yukimura and his guards, Tokugawa Hidetada (or should he say, Benitora?), Mahiro, Kyoushiro, Akari, Bontenmaru, Akira, and even his real sister Sakuya all reside in this haven with Nozomu, yet only Yuya remains on Earth. And why is that?

Nozomu's smile widens.

Because demon-eyes Kyo is a selfish bastard.

"Oi, dogface, hurry up I'm hungry!"

"Then make something yourself!" Shiina Yuya retorts in the direction of the house, "You've got two hands!"

The man who called to her grins from his position on the porch. His wife huffs and continues on with her chores. It's rather amazing how he never once tired of her presence. At times, even after a hundred something years, he still yearns to have her close, to touch her. As he watches her with those radiant crimson eyes, a devious idea worms its way into his already mischievous mind.

The woman finishes up and hauls her heavy basket up the porch and into the house when a sheathed katana suddenly appears in front of her feet and obstructs the pathway.

"K-Kyo!" Yuya gasps, "You made me drop the laundry, it'll get dirty again-!" her protesting is suddenly cut off as she feels herself being lifted and her back presses against the firm expanse of his chiseled chest. His arms wind their way around her waist, molding her body against his. The slayer of a thousand men rests a chin on her shoulder.

"Shut up now."

Shiina Yuya closes her mouth with a smile. One of her hands reaches behind to bury itself in his silken, deep scarlet locks. And Kyo just holds her there, inhaling the scent that he literally cannot get enough of, feeling the skin he cannot stop touching, and hearing the heart he cannot stop listening to, for it belongs to him and him alone.

She is alive, she is breathing, she is his, and that's all that matters.

"Demon-eyes Kyo, you selfish bastard," Nozomu sighs again to himself and reclines against the "floor", watching the scene with a fond smile. It really isn't proper to be spying on his sister and her lover during such an intimate moment, but they won't know for quite some time, so it's alright.

Because Kyo has bound Yuya's heart with his own, much like the former Red King did with his seers. But the former Red King was not a true Mibu, so his bonds were flawed. When his seers died, he did not, though he did have the power to control their lives.

Kyo, however, is a true Mibu. His bond with Yuya is complete, thus when he dies she will die, and true Mibus live a pretty damn long time. That is why she has not come to join him and the rest of her friends in this haven yet, much to Nozomu's and the others' dismays. On her breast, she bears his mark.

Nozomu knows Kyo will never admit it, but Yuya is his most important person, and he cannot bear to live without her. So, being the selfish bastard that he is, he has made sure that she will never leave his side. Nobody takes anything away from Kyo without his permission, not even the heavens.

So Nozomu will just have to wait until he can see his sister again, but that's alright. Good thing he's always been pretty patient.

Yuya looks up at the sky and wonders briefly how everyone up there is doing. A small pang of grief reverberates through her chest, but she holds back the tears. Even after a hundred years she still misses her friends and the adventures they had, but she takes comfort in knowing they're in a better place. Her big brother is up there watching them, too.

"Yuya…" Kyo whispers as he trails faint kisses along her neck and jaw, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," she smiles and leans into his affectionate murmurs, her pale hands trailing across his chest, across that steady heartbeat that is linked with hers.

That heartbeat that will continue to pulse, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, through sickness and through health, 'til death do them part.  


* * *

**And** that concludes my first Samurai Deeper Kyo fic. Looking forward to writing more in the future. Remember to leave a review :3!


End file.
